Ever After
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Samuel Uley's life ended the day he imprinted on Emily Young. Can he find his way back to Leah, the only girl he has ever truely loved? Set in New Moon onwards...AU Sam/Leah some Jacob/Bella. A one-shot that I was inspired to write.


**Ever After**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-This is a short story that has been swimming around in my head. I have never written a Sam/Leah story before, so please be kind! _

_This is dedicated to __**notashamedtobe.**__..._

Sam ran through the dense undergrowth, branches whipped his face and he was momentarily blinded as a twig poked him in the eye and made it water. A low growl of irritation erupted from his chest. He only had himself to blame, he had been on patrol for twelve straight hours. Jared had an urgent appointment to keep; his mom was ill and needed his support so Sam had taken over his shift too. He stumbled momentarily, his whole body was exhausted and the ache in his limbs matched the pounding headache searing his brain. Leah was going to be pissed at him yet again. She still had no idea why he kept disappearing at odd hours and making up dumb excuses as to why he was always late for their dates.

He couldn't miss today, Leah had a family birthday party to attend, it was her mother's party and he dared not be late. Leah had threatened to end things if he continued to let her down. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of her abandoning him. He loved her so much; he wanted to tell her about the phasing and the spirit wolves. The tribal council had forbidden it however and so he had to keep up this stupid pretence.

He finally burst through the trees and reached his house. He phased quickly and yanked on the shorts he had tied to his leg by a leather thong. He strode purposefully into the small shabby wooden structure he shared with his father. The smell of stale beer hit him like a slap in the face. He saw his father, Joshua Uley, slumped in an armchair beer can in hand. Dribble was running down his chin as he snored softly. Sam gave him only a cursory glance. He entered his small bedroom and began to rummage through his meagre wardrobe. Pulling out his only white shirt he slipped it on and buttoned it carefully. Next he pulled on a pair of black trousers, giving a quick glance in the mirror; Sam grabbed his wallet and keys and left the house.

XXXXXX

Music was thumping from the Clearwater's house as Sam arrived. He ran his hand through his hair and knocked on the door loudly. After what seemed an eternity Leah finally opened the door. She was pouting and her eyes were shooting sparks. Yeah, Leah was pissed alright. She looked amazing as always. Her long, silky black hair had been curled to perfection and she was wearing a tight, red dress which left little to the imagination. Sam felt his body responding to her sexy attire. He hoped she would be in a forgiving mood, he really needed her tonight.

"What time do you call this? You promised you would be here at eight. It is now ten." Leah snapped at him.

Sam gave her his most sexy smile and strolled over to her. He pulled her flush against his body and she gasped as she felt his hard on pressing into her stomach. "Sorry babe, you know how it is, got caught up at work. I am here now though."

"Whatever, I suppose I should be grateful you put in an appearance. At least say happy birthday to my mom, although she is so tipsy I don't think she realised you were late."Leah complained.

Sam gave her a smug grin. "Your mom cracks me up. I bet her and your dad are doing their little wedding dance right now."

A smile formed on Leah's lips." Maybe. I have someone else I want you to meet. She is my cousin Emily, she is staying with us while her parent's house is being renovated, she comes from the Makah reservation. "

"Do I have to Lee, I would much rather go to your room..." Sam said slyly.

"Down boy." Leah gave him a suggestive wink and led him into the midst of the heaving bodies.

Sam kept a tight hold of Leah's waist. He spotted her younger brother Seth; he had a huge pair of earphones adorning his head and was swaying from side to side as he acted as the DJ for the night. Harry and his wife Sue were dancing in a slow circle, obviously drunk off their asses. Harry was singing some old song very off key. Sam winced as his sensitive ears were assaulted by his loud warbling. He scanned further around the room; Chief Swan and Billy Black were having an intense discussion. They both kept glancing over to their offspring. Jacob Black was trying to get Bella Swan to talk. She had her head down and looked utterly miserable. Why did the boy bother with her? Sam could not understand, maybe when the future Alpha phased he could delve into his head and see if he had imprinted on the leech lover.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he was unaware that Leah had stopped and was talking. She gave him a sharp nudge and he lifted his head to look at the girl standing before him.

"This is my cousin Emily. Emily this is my Sam..."

Sam Uley would never forget the day that his life crumbled into pieces. As soon as he shook hands with Emily Young he became a shadow of his former self and lost the love of his life. He would remain in darkness for a long time...

XXXXXX

Months had passed in which Sam Uley led a half life. He got up every day, kissed his imprint Emily Young goodbye and went on twelve hour patrols, just because he could not face going home. He would always return however and Emily knew it, she was in total control. The day that his old flame Leah Clearwater phased was both the best and worst day of his life. Her vitriol toward him soaked the pack mind and he let it consume him as he agreed with every angry word and dirty look that she threw his way. Any sort of attention from Leah was better than none at all. Sam Uley had imprinted on Emily Young, but underneath his love for Leah Clearwater never died.

XXXXXX

The aftermath of the newborn battle would stay in everyone's memories forever. Jacob Black had sacrificed himself to save Leah; the ripple effect had caused the potential Alpha to get the girl he had yearned for from a young age. Bella Swan finally woke up to what was good for her. She ditched the vamps and became a fully fledged wolf girl. Sam watched from afar as Jacob Black got everything he had ever wanted and jealousy surged through him. He was sick of his life. He no longer wanted the title of Alpha; he gladly handed over all responsibility to Jacob Black.

This proved to be a turning point for Sam, now that he was no longer destined to be in charge of a pack, his imprint bond with Emily Young began to wane. Their relationship fell apart as quickly as it had begun any supernatural pull that Sam had toward her faded within a matter of days. His eyes were now wide open. The love he had always carried for Leah Clearwater in his innermost heart returned full force. However he had hurt her deeply, would she ever forgive him?

XXXXXX

Sam stood before Leah Clearwater and poured his heart out. He told her everything that had happened since the moment he had been overtaken by the imprint bond with Emily. He laid everything on the line, all the secrets he had kept from her over the past months, his battle that he had eventually lost when Emily had accepted the imprint without question, the half life he had lived by her cousin's side, the deep longing he had always felt for her underneath it all. He fell to his knees and begged her to forgive him.

Leah Clearwater listened to him carefully. When he finished speaking she slammed the door in his face.

Sam stood right back up and pounded on the door until she finally let him back in...

XXXXXX

A whole year passed and Leah and Sam bought their first home together. It was on the outskirts of La Push, they wanted a remote setting where they could phase in peace and run freely through the forest without being disturbed. Jacob and his new wife Bella gave birth to twin boys. That was the day that Jacob declared he was never going to phase again. Sam and Leah held onto each tight that night, she confessed that she was yearning for a child of her own, however her wolf status had stopped her menstruating. The consensus was that if she managed to stop phasing her periods would return, along with her fertility.

It was not an easy journey by any means. Sam and Leah gave up the wolf at the same time; the fights between them were epic. The makeup sex was fantastic. Within six months Leah waved the stick in front of a delighted Sam. She was pregnant...

XXXXXX

Nine months passed faster than either of them had anticipated. Leah suffered badly with morning sickness, she held onto her expanding tummy in fear. What if she lost the baby like she had once lost Sam? Panic set in and she became very withdrawn. Sam was frantic, he consulted Jacob and they decided that Leah needed another woman to talk to. Bella reluctantly took on the task.

Bella found Leah sitting on her porch swing, gazing into the distance. He eyes were focused on the horizon. One of her hands was clutched on her expanding waistline while the other held onto a letter.

"Leah, are you okay?" Bella asked uncertainly.

Leah turned her head and looked at Bella with dull eyes. "I am going to lose everything again."

Bella knelt next to Leah and gazed up at her. "Why would you think that?"

Leah held out the letter and Bella took it from her trembling hand. She scanned the contents and she felt anger surge through her. She scrunched it up in her hand.

"You don't believe this surely. Your cousin is a bitter woman. It seems that she has always been jealous of you Leah. Don't let her vitriol destroy what should be the most exciting time of your life." Bella pleaded with her.

"He left me once to be with her, what if..."

Bella took Leah's hands in her own and made the other girl look at her. "I was the same once, caught up in an unhealthy relationship. Edward consumed me with his supernatural gifts, much like Emily did with Sam. My eyes are wide open and so are his. The love he has for you is clear for everyone to see, it never went away Leah, Jake told me. Don't let that bitch Emily win."

Leah felt the baby moving within her and she grasped her belly. "I'm just scared." She finally admitted.

Bella gave her an encouraging smile. "You wouldn't be human if you weren't."

XXXXXX

Samuel James Uley was born in the early hours of a cool September morning, His parents Sam and Leah were mesmerised by his every movement. They clung to each other in awe as they gazed at the life that they had created together.

"I love you Leah Clearwater, will you finally marry me?" Sam murmured, his warm breath made Leah's skin tingle with all kinds of pleasant sensations.

Leah turned her head and gazed into the eyes of the man she had never stopped loving her whole life. "Yes..."

_A/N-Thanks for reading!_


End file.
